


超人类的doi直播

by siwenbai



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwenbai/pseuds/siwenbai
Summary: 超蝙情侣，小鸟视奸，ooc警告。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 66





	超人类的doi直播

世界最佳搭档是什么时候走到了一起，成为了世界最佳情侣？  
大概只有小鸟们知道的一清二楚。

哥谭某处，夜色浓厚。蝙蝠侠完美的藏在了背景的黑暗里。他正要呼叫蝙蝠战车来接他回庄园，一个颜色鲜艳的家伙就从天而降，打破了夜里的宁静。  
这位披着红斗篷的英雄在黑暗里也这么引人注目，他在蝙蝠侠的默许下揽着他飞回了韦恩庄园，然后用他亮闪闪的目光盯着蝙蝠侠猛瞧。  
蝙蝠侠已经很久没说过“离开我的城市”之类的话了。他新交的年轻男友看起来阳光又腼腆，那双蓝色的眼睛永远充满希望和友善，在这样的注视下，纵是蝙蝠侠也只能缴械投降：“到蝙蝠洞坐坐？”  
天啊，蝙蝠侠默默的想，他的目光和那条氪星犬简直一模一样。

超人当然不是第一次进入蝙蝠洞，但他今天看上去有点局促不安。蝙蝠侠喝了一口韦恩出品的咖啡，安抚的询问他：“克拉克，你怎么了？”  
“我听说，你的新战衣快要造好了？”超人犹豫了一会，有点兴奋也有点犹豫的问道：“这是不是意味着你身上这套可以淘汰了？”  
最伟大的侦探蝙蝠侠一下就明白了超人的妄念，他装作若无其事的样子扭过了头，把注意力集中到蝙蝠电脑上。“明天就能造好了，也许这次是最后一次穿这套蝙蝠衣了。”  
超人当然没有愧对他的超级大脑，这位钢铁之躯只脸红了一瞬，就扑过去把蝙蝠侠按在了他的椅子上，又将自己挤入蝙蝠侠的腿间。  
“嘿，你这邪恶的外星人。”蝙蝠侠打开了他的变声器，用他能止小儿夜啼的可怖声线说道：“你到底有什么诡计？”  
椅子上的蝙蝠侠还穿着整套的蝙蝠装备，唯一露出的下压嘴角让他看起来严肃又禁欲。超人倒是笑的很阳光，他把头埋在蝙蝠侠的颈间蹭了蹭，说：“我要进行一场残酷的物种入侵，直到这个世界上都是氪星小宝宝为止。”  
超人眼里的笑意轻而易举的感染了这位一身肃杀的骑士。蝙蝠侠的嘴角向上微微翘起，他揪住超人的头发把他拽到面对自己脸的角度，说道：“我可不会怀孕。”  
“那要试试才知道。”超人说完这句话就顺应着蝙蝠侠的力度吻上了他。黑夜骑士总是把自己的嘴唇涂的看上去又冷漠又僵硬，但尝起来却又软又甜。

“操。”杰森说。

蝙蝠洞的椅子发出一点不堪重负的吱嘎声，两个成年的强壮男性在上面像战斗一样激烈的接吻。超人的吻一点也不像个温顺的小镇男孩，他会用舌头勾着蝙蝠侠的舌头尽情翻搅，再尝遍他口腔的每一个角落。他们唇舌相交发出色情的水声，直到蝙蝠侠用力的把超人推开。  
“你尝起来真甜。”超人盯着蝙蝠侠的眼睛，认真的说道。  
“我有时候真的很怀疑我们谁才是那个花花公子。”蝙蝠侠的嘴唇被亲肿了，变得鲜红而丰润，还挂着可疑的水光。“那是我唇膏的味道，你把它们都吞下去了。”  
没人能想到看起来又冷又硬的灰白色唇膏其实是草莓味的。不过超人才不管这些，他顺着蝙蝠战衣刻意做出的肌肉纹路一路摸到胯部，在蝙蝠侠阻止之前把那处的胯部护甲整个扯下扔到一边。  
现在，瞧瞧这是一番怎样的景象？这位几乎代表了哥谭的黑夜守护者，他不再是带来恐惧和惊吓的悄然暗影，而是被压在座椅上，嘴唇被亲的殷红，下体也暴露在空气里的淫乱之人。那具三原色的躯体盖在上面，又用一只手揪掉了蝙蝠侠的披风。  
他们又开始接吻，看上去有那么熟练和契合。蝙蝠侠捧住那颗氪星脑袋奉上自己唇舌，而超人一手撸动彼此性器，另一手将蝙蝠侠胸甲也彻底撕开，去揉捏他丰满的胸肌。有些呻吟和喘息在接吻的间隙中飘散出来，一直传到很遥远的一方。  
——透过电磁信号。

“……我不敢相信他们真的那么做了。”迪克的脸上是一种惊吓和嫉妒互相转换的表情，他死死盯着屏幕上这对在蝙蝠洞就开始乱搞，并毁掉了一件造价高昂的蝙蝠衣的甜蜜情侣。  
“而布鲁斯是故意的。”提姆说，“新的蝙蝠衣早就做好了，他居然花了几天时间散播谣言。”  
“就他妈为了勾引超人来操他？”戴着头罩的杰森已经开始怀疑人生，他不受控制的想起上次强奸养父时自己对他进行的言辞侮辱，上帝，这个激烈反抗过他的男人现在真的成了一位欠操的婊子——却在别人身下。

超人的制服还好好的套在身上，只是褪下一节裤子露出他粗壮的氪星阴茎。那庞然大物昂首挺胸的蹭在蝙蝠侠的屁股上，顶端流出的液体将本就水淋淋的穴口搞得更是一塌糊涂。他们刚刚做好了润滑和扩张，像每一次性爱前戏那样。他将蝙蝠侠的腿抬得更高，让湿漉漉的肉穴能被蝙蝠电脑散发的光线清楚的照亮。不得不说蝙蝠侠的柔韧度极为惊人，他被折叠在椅子上准备挨操，却连半分不适都没有表现。

“我早就说过以蝙蝠侠的柔韧度也可以自己给自己口。”迪克说道。他的兄弟们为那个‘也’字纷纷投来复杂的目光。

“啊……克拉克，慢一点……”被摘掉变声器的蝙蝠侠也只能哼出柔软的鼻音，他已经射过一次，而那根戳在他屁股里的钢铁之屌还硬着，不断碾着他的前列腺往更深处钻。  
“等你怀上我的孩子，我自然就会停下来。”这个偏爱恶棍戏码的氪星人附在蝙蝠侠的耳边说道。他们已经换了一个地点，超人正把背对着他的蝙蝠侠按在休息室的单人沙发上干。他把吻一个接一个的印在蝙蝠侠的后颈上，像是为自己的所有物打上重重的标记。  
蝙蝠侠在过度的戳弄中从喉咙里吐出一丝泣音，在交往的数日里他早就被这根氪星大屌干了个通透，按理说不会这么快就难以承受，可今天的超人处于极度兴奋状态，将往日里的所有怜惜都抛弃不见，只掐着他的腰像强奸一样干着他，时不时从他早就破碎的战衣上扯下一些部件以便更好的亲吻和触碰他。

这几个已经亵渎过师长的年轻人都知道蝙蝠侠被操时有多么能吸，却永远不知道蝙蝠侠吻起来怎么样。他们也曾将蝙蝠侠的腿盘于腰际，却无法让他心甘情愿对自己张开双腿。

被拆的只剩下臂甲和腿甲的蝙蝠侠看上去淫荡的要命，他身上的小道具都被超人丢掉了，印满吻痕的身躯微微发着颤，像是被操的再度濒临高潮。超人这时候反而慢了下来，他一点一点的去蹭那个敏感的不行的腺体，向蝙蝠侠提出他的问题：“我是你的第一个男人吗？”  
“哈……”蝙蝠侠又被翻了过来，面对着超人被干。他被剥开面具的脸颊透着绯红，一副被操的受不了的样子，他喘息着嘲笑超人：“这是什么鬼问题……啊……你看上去就像个到处吃飞醋的……嗯……十六岁少女……啊！”  
超人用力的操了他一下来回应嘲笑，将他整个都向前顶动了一截。他舔吻着蝙蝠侠性感的锁骨继续逼问：“告诉我。”  
蝙蝠侠觉得自己几乎被捅穿了，他差点拿出自己能吓退反派的气势与这位固执的英雄针锋相对，但他没有，而是懒洋洋的给了氪星人一个拥抱。他漂亮的蓝眼睛像是带着钩子，只一个对视就直接勾住了氪星人的灵魂。他又探出舌尖舔了舔唇，问道：“如果我说不的话，你会来惩罚我吗？”  
超人没办法拒绝这个意味明显的邀约，他垂下头去吸吮蝙蝠侠挺立的乳头，同时又开始了新一轮的操弄。

杰森和迪克又离开了。为了安全起见只有固定在这间安全屋里才能播放监控，而看着自己导师被超人操翻的男孩们有些生理需求得独自解决，所以他们会时不时离开这个房间，一段时间后再出现。  
独自留下的提姆又找好角度截了几张图。对于播放和销毁监控的种种限制其实都是他编了来骗人的，他一点也不想让这些宝贵的音频跑到别人手中去，而为了换取一些他一个人掌握不到的动向，一点分享又是必须的。  
屏幕上的两个人看起来又搞完了一轮要换位置了。超人把疲惫的不想动弹的蝙蝠侠抱起来，爱怜的亲了他一口后抬头看了一眼监控，通过电梯离开了蝙蝠洞。  
提姆熟练的把监控转到布鲁斯的卧室，喝了口咖啡来缓解最近工作的疲惫。  
“……”  
他突然意识到了什么，立刻把监控往回调，与望向监控的超人来了一次隔空对视。

“……操。”提姆坐在椅子上，大脑疯狂运作，他又很快的发现超人似乎是在抬头的同时做了个口型，他放大画面后，发现那是一个单词。  
“Kids。”

红罗宾低下了头，藏在阴影里的脸看不出表情。在杰森的脚步声接近时，他又飞快的把视角调在了主卧。  
里面没有人。  
提姆扯了一下嘴角，背对着杰森说道：“他们可能去客卧里搞了，我可没敢装那么多摄像头。散了吧。”  
他仍没有真的销毁监控视频。他不知道超人是怎么发现的，也不知道超人是以何种心态在他们眼前上演活春宫的。但他知道这么做了的超人绝对不敢在蝙蝠侠面前戳破他们的秘密，他还有机会，在蝙蝠侠知道一切前让他们顺利分手。  
这将是红罗宾的新任务。


End file.
